<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Psychic’s Weakening Psyche by PK_Hugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550270">A Psychic’s Weakening Psyche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_Hugs/pseuds/PK_Hugs'>PK_Hugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_Hugs/pseuds/PK_Hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 3 years since Ness and his friends triumphed in the war against Giygas. The trauma Ness has faced from the battle has been well hidden, but bottling up how he feels has taken its toll on his mental health. Now struck with reoccurring nightmares, his boyfriend, Lucas, attempts to help by comforting him.</p><p>It’s going to take more than that, though. The source of Ness’s trauma is inexplicable, but how he feels about it is not.</p><p>Spoilers for both Mother 2 and 3! Rated T for some violence near the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Psychic’s Weakening Psyche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact: this fic doesn’t take place in the Smash universe. Shocking, eh? Instead, this in a timeline where Mother 2 and 3 take place in close proximity to each other.</p><p>To sum it up, Porky makes it back to the present timeline (but a few years prior), but at the Nowhere Islands. Because Porky’s body is so messed up from time travelling, it doesn’t go back to normal even though he’s in the timeline where he’d be alive.</p><p>Instead, the reason the Tazmilians were on the Nowhere Islands in the first place is more of a “just in case” situation that the world becomes endangered. Lucas pulling the needle restores the island and eradicates evil, but now the islands are visible to the outside world. The dragon decides to keep the island this way. They’ll only close the islands off again if something does go horribly wrong with the world. The dragon allowed the once vanished magical guardians to return, who are happy to fulfil their role of keeping the island safe once more.</p><p>Our two psychic boys met while Lucas and Flint were visiting the mainland. They have a long distance relationship at the moment, but plan to live together when they’re a little older. Their parents don’t mind them visiting each other so much, especially since Ness is able to do it so easily with Teleport.</p><p>Ness is 16 and Lucas is 15. In this fic, Ness is staying in Tazmily for a little while.</p><p>By the way, this fic has a song playlist! If you want to read this with the songs, go to the end notes for the list (as the song titles kinda spoil the content of the fic). I sprinkled when to switch or stop a song, keep an eye out for these at the start of a paragraph!</p><p>・ = Switch the song (a nod to how the games format text)<br/>- = Stop the song</p><p>Just start the first song as you’re starting the fic and go from there! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy breaths. Blurred vision. Crimson red. Distant laughter.<br/>
If Ness were asked to describe his greatest fear, others would call him mad. There was no way anyone to possibly understand the fear that Giygas instils. It was like everything else about him; inexplicable. Even when described, you couldn’t grasp what Giygas was like unless you witnessed him yourself.</p><p>・ Giygas was an abomination. A formation of guilt, fear, evil, and the consequence of raw power. He served as a looming shadow for the Chosen Four, and despite his powerful influence across their world, only the four and one other witnessed Giygas first hand.</p><p>Giygas was defeated in battle through the emotions of everyone on earth. But his physical defeat was only half of the battle for Ness, who still was impacted by his fear of Giygas daily.</p><p>So much that it felt like Giygas still managed to find ways to torment him.</p><p>・ Dreams... what do they serve? For Ness, they’re a symbol of hope. On his journey, this was especially important, where through his dreams and memories, he created (and eventually destroyed) the realm of Magicant. It helped him overcome the worst in himself in order to become a better person.</p><p>But even if he created Magicant once more, it felt like there was no way of conquering Giygas in Ness’s horrific nightmares.</p><p>In the real world, Ness was starting to stir. He tossed and turned in his sleep as he started to hyperventilate.</p><p>It was all useless. He was trapped. </p><p>・ Ness was pulled back in by his nightmare, Giygas not wanting to let him go. Giygas’s broken, droning voice called Ness’s name over and over.</p><p>Unlike the real world battle with Giygas, the robot bodies of Ness’s friends were absent. Ness’s body was numb, and he was unable to concentrate, rendering him as helpful as Porky when he briefly joined Ness. All he could do was stand there and take every attack that Giygas tried. His senses were starting to rapidly leave and come back to him, each process more painful than the last. Ness couldn’t grasp anything anymore. He was alone, and was uncertain about his feelings. Was he sad? Was he scared? All he wanted was for something or someone to take away any of those feelings. In his last moment, an inexplicable attack came his way. A flash. He collapsed.</p><p>- And then he woke up.</p><p>“Lifeup...” Ness could hear someone whisper as he slowly came to his senses again. He could feel the other figure lifting up Ness’s back to support him. As he opened his eyes, a green light surrounded his body. This was a completely different feeling. Ness wasn’t alone anymore. He was warm, he was comfortable, he was... safe.</p><p>・ In the green light, Ness could just barely make out the gentle face of his boyfriend, Lucas. Lucas’s bedhead was in a nightcap this time, and he wore a spotted pair of pyjamas tonight. He slept in the bed nearby Ness’s, which means he must’ve come over to his to help him.</p><p>...but they weren’t on a bed of any kind. They were on the floor. Ness now noticed he had a raging headache. It was starting to go away from Lucas’s Lifeup. He thought he had it because of his nightmare, but Ness now knew that he just bonked his head when he hit the floor. The light from Lifeup faded. Lucas turned to a nightlight that was plugged into a nearby socket, and quickly flicked the switch before turning back to Ness.</p><p>“Y-you took quite a fall, Ness. Are you okay?” Lucas whispered. His normally cheery voice stuttered, and he sounded more like he was straining himself to talk, an easy cue that Lucas was really tired.</p><p>“I-I... wha... huh...?” Ness was having a harder time speaking. He was still a little fuzzy. “Well... uh... I feel a lot better now...”</p><p>“I’m glad. You really didn’t sound good when I woke up.” Lucas was a bit of a light sleeper, and was generally awake if Ness was having a nightmare.</p><p>“Lucas, I...” Ness was remembering vivid details of his nightmare, even though he wanted to forget so bad. He was already starting to cry, and he discovered his eyes were already puffy. Ness lifted his hand to his cheek to check, and sure enough. He was crying in his sleep.</p><p>“Oh, Ness, I’m so sorry...” Lucas embraced him for a hug. It was tight hug, but just what Ness needed. He could feel his tensions ease for a bit as he sobbed on Lucas’s shoulder. Despite initiating the hug, Lucas didn’t let go. He let Ness slowly release from the hug after about a minute. Ness didn’t say a word.</p><p>“That nightmare must’ve been worse than usual... Ness, I... you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just know that I’m here if you need comfort.” Lucas looked to the floor, now sitting on his knees.</p><p>“I-it was... I-I-I was helpless against him... I was... *sniff* all alone...” Ness halted. He couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say. Lucas couldn’t possibly imagine what Giygas made Ness feel. “...can we use telepathy instead? It might be a little easier for me to communicate that way...”</p><p>“Ah- hold on, let me get you off the floor first. Can you stand up by yourself, or... okay, you can, that’s good.”</p><p>They sat down together on Ness’s bed before they started to concentrate. It didn’t take long for Ness to briefly break his to turn to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Sorry, Lucas. I’m still a little fuzzy, but I’ll do my best to keep the psychic link.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It’s late, and you just had a nightmare. If it makes things easier for you, I’ll make sure to concentrate even harder!”</p><p>“Haha... thanks, I appreciate it.”</p><p>Ness wasn’t one to talk about his problems. Whenever he had a nightmare, he always went to Lucas if he hadn’t woken up already. Lucas always comforted Ness before they went back to sleep. Ness was still hesitant about this, but he knew he needed Lucas to understand even a little better in order to help him.</p><p>・ They now had access to each other’s minds. It was always a strange feeling having a psychic link with another psychic. Usually, the two only used telepathy when communicating with animals.</p><p>Being in control of your mind is the most important skill you need to have as a psychic, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to concentrate. You need to at least be able to concentrate enough so that you can use your psychic powers whenever needed. Having more control allows for better focus and more potential for learning more powerful PSI.</p><p>But now that Lucas was able to see into Ness’s mind, he could easily tell it was an absolute mess. There were so many thoughts going through Ness’s mind because he was in such an awful state. Even though Lucas was exuding more psychic energy, he was shocked Ness was able to hold up his end of the link at all. In the state Ness was in, you’d barely be able to make a twig move. Lucas couldn’t help but respect Ness for how talented of a psychic he was.</p><p>“I think the only reason I’m able to concentrate is because of the power I gained from my sanctuaries...” As Ness said that, Lucas noticed that Ness started straining himself, holding his hands to his head while the rest of his body began shaking.</p><p>“Ness, please be careful...”</p><p>“I... I’m just blocking off my thoughts about Giygas so you can’t see them. I wouldn’t want to subject anyone to the same horror I dealt with. Especially not you...”</p><p>That terrified Lucas. It was that bad? Ness knew what Lucas had endured, and Ness always respected how mentally strong Lucas was. Ness thought that even Lucas couldn’t handle what Ness was concealing? That must’ve been horrible. Lucas felt bad for Ness, and it took him a moment before he spoke again.</p><p>“I’m so sorry that you have to deal with this. It hurts so much to see someone I love suffer. I worry about you... a lot...”</p><p>“I don’t want you to suffer either. That’s why I’m pushing myself... so please help me if you can...”</p><p>“What should I do?”</p><p>Ness was getting weaker.</p><p>“My emotions... don’t worry about my thoughts, just see everything that Giygas makes me feel... maybe you’ll understand better...”</p><p>At first Lucas was confused, because he had already seen Ness upset and cry earlier. That wasn’t it? Was Ness hiding his emotions? Considering how Ness already doesn’t like sharing his problems, that wouldn’t be a stretch. He must’ve hid them well.</p><p>Ness stopped hiding his emotions all at once. It was horrific. There was pain, regret, fear, sorrow, loneliness, and it just went on. They were all inexplicably strong emotions too, and it horrified Lucas that this... thing could make even a person like Ness feel this many strong, negative emotions. Ness was mentally tough, and a powerful psychic, and yet, this has been bothering him for this long...</p><p>...Lucas understood now. He was tempted to break the link right there, but he had to try something first...</p><p>“Refresh!!” Lucas called as a pink, very powerful light was casted. It took a lot for him to cast, but he needed to help Ness in any way possible.</p><p>Almost immediately, Ness’s emotions started to calm down. It wasn’t a permanent fix, but Lucas knew it was what Ness needed in the moment. Now that Lucas knew Refresh helped, he broke the psychic link.</p><p>- Both of the boys immediately collapsed. They got up slowly and stared at each other for a bit. Ness looked bewildered as tears started to form in his eyes again.</p><p>・“I’m so sorry I hid from you...” Ness was trying to wipe his eyes as he was still crying. It proved useless, the tears just wouldn’t stop. Ness gave up, and just kept his hands still and sobbed.</p><p>“Ness... I don’t know what to say...”</p><p>“I know, it was selfish of me to hide, I shouldn’t have-“</p><p>Lucas put his right hand to Ness’s face and wiped the tears from his left eye.</p><p>“No. I don’t care about that. In fact, I understand. It’s just... you know how much you worry me...” Lucas said before lowering his hand.</p><p>“I just want all the pain and suffering to end...”</p><p>Lucas put his hands on Ness’s shoulders.</p><p>“And it can... and it will, Ness...”</p><p>“*sniff* You say that, and... I don’t know at this point, honestly...”</p><p>“Ness, look at me.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Look at me... remember what happened to me? You seem to have forgotten that... we’re a lot more alike than you think...”</p><p>“Are you talking about... your... your own trauma?”</p><p>“Yes. It was hard. It was really hard. I still think of my mom and Claus often, but I’ve learnt to think of happy memories of them to make myself feel a little better.” Lucas moved his arms back to his side. He turned away for a moment, giving a bit of a sad smile. “But I’m stronger now. It helped shape me into the person I am today. While I wish mom and Claus were still here, I know they’re proud of me.”</p><p>“Lucas...”</p><p>“What I’m trying to say is, Ness, is that trauma is always difficult to deal with. But remember that it isn’t impossible to overcome, no matter how much you think it is.”</p><p>“...is it? This is a different experience than yours...”</p><p>“I know. And it’s scary to you. It feels overwhelming.” Lucas put his right arm into a fist and put it toward his heart. “But you’re strong, and I know you will overcome Giygas someday, and emerge even stronger.”</p><p>“That’s a lot to think about...”</p><p>“It is... and... I think you should talk to someone else about this as well. A professional, specifically.”</p><p>Ness looked doubtful, and thought for moment. Then he perked up a little.</p><p>“Will it help?”</p><p>“Yes, absolutely. And remember that I’ll be there, too. I’ll help you every step of the way. After all, we’re psychics.” Lucas flicked his right arm and a small burst of green energy came out. “Either of us can cast support PSI to help just a little bit if you need it.”</p><p>・ Ness giggled, and finally smiled.</p><p>“Is that it? You’re just gonna help me through PSI?”</p><p>“Ness, you know what I meant, you goof!” Lucas couldn’t help but giggle as well.</p><p>“I know, I know!” Ness flapped his hands as if he wanted Lucas to back off. “I really appreciate it though, thanks Luke. You do so much for me...” He looked down and smiled, blushing a little.</p><p>“Same here, it really feels like my life has gotten better since you became a part of it...” Lucas looked down as well, he had his left hand near his face to hide his blushing.</p><p>Suddenly, Ness gave Lucas a quick peck on the cheek, and very quickly the two became a blushy, giggling mess. It stopped pretty quickly after Ness’s eyes drooped and he gave a huge yawn.</p><p>“Eheheh... this was... a lot nicer than I thought it was going to be. But I think we should go to sleep now, it’s...” Ness quickly glanced at a clock on the nightstand beside his bed. “2:04 AM??”</p><p>“Ah...” Lucas rubbed his eyes. “I honestly forgot how tired I was. We really should go to sleep now...”</p><p>“Wait, one more thing...”</p><p>Ness charged at Lucas for a hug.</p><p>“He-hey!!” Lucas was taken by surprise, but they both started laughing anyways.</p><p>“I love ya, Luke!” Ness proudly exclaimed before starting to cuddle.</p><p>“Now that sounds more like the Ness I know!”  Lucas laughed. He was still taken aback, but he embraced Ness and hugged tightly. “Haha... I love you too.”</p><p>There seemed to be a bit of psychic energy emanating from the two, perhaps because of their deep bond...</p><p>“Awright, now get off my bed, Luke! Sleep in your own!”</p><p>“Heh, really? Normally you beg me to cuddle with you if you’re woken up.”</p><p>“Hey! That’s just when I get scared, got it?” Ness pointed at Lucas and booped his nose. “I’m not scared anymore, thanks to you. So... I’ll be okay for tonight.”</p><p>“Okay, but I don’t completely get it.” Lucas was still giggling. He felt a little bad about it and tried to hide his smile with his hand.</p><p>Ness put his hand into a fist and made a goofy grin Lucas was all too familiar with.</p><p>“You said you became stronger!” He then straightened his back and put his hands on his hips. “So I’m gonna become stronger, too! That starts with me sleeping by myself. Now get off, lemon head!”</p><p>“I’m wearing a nightcap, you know...” Ness quickly shooed Lucas off the bed. “Haha, okay, okay, I’ll go!”</p><p>Even as they were growing older and more mature, Ness never really forgot what it was like to be carefree and cheerful, even with the hardships of life weighing on him. Lucas couldn’t help but admire that, because he on the other hand was forced to grow up so quickly. Ness’s more playful attitude made Lucas happy, but it reminded him of the childhood he lost.</p><p>Lucas stood up as Ness quickly slipped himself under the covers and rearranged them. Lucas bent down to turn off the nightlight. Afterwards, he turned back towards Ness and kissed him on the cheek. Ness was grateful the light was off so his boyfriend didn’t see his face turn completely red. Lucas giggled a little before getting into his own bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Ness.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Luke.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time uploading a fic! I hope y’all liked it!</p><p>Here’s the song playlist!</p><p>In order, it’s as follows:<br/>- Giygas Stirs (Mother 2)<br/>- Giygas Intimidation (Mother 2)<br/>- Prayer for Safety (Mother 2)<br/>- Giygas is Wounded! (Mother 2)<br/>- Showertime Ballad (Mother 3)<br/>- Deeper Into Ness’s Subconscious (Mother 2)<br/>- Eight Melodies (Mother 2)<br/>- Because I Love You (Mother 2)</p><p>Thanks for reading, I appreciate it a lot ( ´ ▽ ` )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>